It's Not Over
by Tiyoko
Summary: Naraku is defeated and Kikyo's finally put to rest. Kagome and Inuyasha, as well as Sango and Miroku, are engaged. But when Kagome and Inuyasha go throught the well to break the news, the end up ten years further into the feudal era!


Disclaimer: Roses are red and violets are blue, I don't own Inuyasha...::smirks:: and neither do you. ((OH, but the plot is mine.))  
  
It's Not Over  
  
By: Jessica, pre-read and adjusted by Goddess-Yueha Vixenelf  
  
Chapter I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inuyasha ran swiftly through the forest, his silvery-white hair flowing in the wind. His bangs whipped furiously about, stinging his eyes, but he didn't care. In his mind, nothing could go wrong; he and Kagome were going to be together forever. Suddenly he was aware of two voices calling out his name.  
  
He turned to see who had called to him, only to dodge two arrows headed straight for him. "Who's there?" he asked tensely.  
  
An evil chuckle echoed in the trees, "Inuyasha, you will not escape again." Inuyasha then realized who it was, "K-Kikyo? It can't be, where are you?"  
  
He scanned the trees for the miko, backing up into the roots of a tall tree for protection. Suddenly, Kagome appeared in the small clearing, her head down. "Kagome?" he whispered in confusion. "Kagome is that you?" he edged his way carefully into the clearing.  
  
Kikyo then stepped out from behind her, "You've left yourself vulnerable Inuyasha, remember what I taught you?" Kikyo stated, grinning maliciously. Inuyasha just stood there speechless; his mind was numb with confusion.  
  
"Now," Kikyo began as she readied her bow and arrow, "you'll feel death as I have." Even as she pulled back the string, he could not move.  
  
"No Kikyo," Kagome stated dismissively, "I haven't yet had my fun." Kagome lifted her head abruptly, her raven black hair falling clumsily around her porcelain face. She stared maliciously at Inuyasha; her once soft and gentle mahogany eyes were now heartless and cold.  
  
Kikyo stared at her in vain, but lowered the arrow to her side. Kagome stepped towards Inuyasha, slowly getting closer until she was face to face with him. She kissed his cheek lightly and backed away a couple of centimeters.  
  
She blinked once, and then whispered, "I'm just a reincarnation while she's around, but I'm me when she's not. Am I just second best?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome in shock, his mouth slightly agape. "Kagome, I thought I explained.."  
  
"Ah yes, you explained that you loved us almost the same." She replied with a chuckle. "But Kikyo and I are tired of pain and hatred towards each other."  
  
"So we've agreed that if only one of us can have you, you'll just have to die." Kikyo stated calmly, the same devilish smirk upon her face.  
  
Inuyasha gaped at them is disbelief, trying desperately to speak, but he was at a loss for words. They weren't making sense, it couldn't really be happening. He watched in icy terror as Kikyo handed her bow and feathered arrow to Kagome. He tried once again to speak, but it seemed as if his voice had been torn away.  
  
Kagome centered the arrow and pulled back the string. "Farewell, Inuyasha," she stated with a chuckle. She then let go of the string.  
  
In a flash it struck him hard in the chest, and as his vision wavered to and fro, he felt that terrible feeling.of betrayal. Slowly, the love he felt for Kagome began to slip away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kohaku!" a scream escaped Sango's throat as arrows struck her little brother. Tears formed at her eyes, threatening to fall, until she remembered Inuyasha and the gang..  
  
She woke with a start; sweat dripping down her face like rain.  
  
"Finally you're awake,"  
  
Sango's eyes adjusted to the darkness and rested upon Inuyasha. "Come on Sango, it's time we get going."  
  
Sango stood up and yawned, picking up Kirara groggily and strapping her Hiraikotsu firmly onto her back. The gang started trudging along the beaten path grumpily, stumbling in and out of a light sleep. Sango was walking a little ahead, but stopped abruptly when her teammates footfalls ceased to echo her own. She turned abruptly to her brother's robotic voice.  
  
"Die Sango!" she dodged his attack and gazed in disbelief at the unmoving corpses of her friends. Kohaku.had he killed them all? Without her knowing? She dodged his attacks automatically; her brain was in a daze. She felt his weapon pierce through her back, instantly drowning her into flooding darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku stood next to his father, laughing at the joke he had told. Suddenly his father's laughing came to a halt. His eyes widened a little, then he said, "Miroku, go inside!"  
  
Miroku blinked in confusion, rooted to the spot. "F-father?" he asked in confusion. In a flash, Mushien ran out of their hut and grabbed young Miroku firmly. "No Miroku," he stated roughly, "you will be pulled into your father's wind tunnel as well!"  
  
"Let go of me Mushien, right now!" Miroku threatened, wriggling loose of his grasp. Suddenly, large streaks of white wind flew up into the air. Miroku realized with growing fear that the wind was not of his father's tunnel, it was his!  
  
In pure panic he screamed for everyone to run, realizing too late that no one could escape. His wind tunnel pulled him, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Kirara into the perilous depths of nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all sat up at the same time. Miroku and Sango let out a scream, but Inuyasha fell off of his branch with a ground-shaking thud.  
  
Kagome and Shippo jumped a little at the sudden actions of their once sleeping friends. Shippo coughed as a reminder of his cold. Kagome checked her watch, and then poured the orange berry cough syrup into a clean spoon. She forced the medication down Shippo's throat and he gagged in response. Kagome then turned her gaze upon her two best friends, and even though she wouldn't say it, her love.  
  
Miroku was staring at his right hand in fright, breathing heavily, and dripping in cold sweat. Sango had her hands on her heart; her eyes wide open staring blankly at the ground. Inuyasha's breath was ragged as he stared at Kagome in fear and betrayal.  
  
Shippo looked up with red puffy eyes. "A-a-a-achoo!" he sniffled in misery. "What's wrong with you guys?" he asked dazed, curling deeper into Kagome's warm lap.  
  
Kagome could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her back; she turned and gasped at the look she received. "Inuyasha," she asked worriedly, "are you okay?" Her chocolate-brown eyes stared questionably at him.  
  
Inuyasha averted his gaze; he couldn't bring himself to look at her face. "Feh, that's none of your business!" he stated with a glare as he bounced back onto his tree limb.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes mischievously, "Inuyasha," she stated with a small chuckle. Inuyasha's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Oh no," "Sit boy!!" Down he came with a thundering crash, mumbling as many curse words as possible.  
  
Shippo laughed and coughed in humor and in agony. Kogome turned to Miroku and Sango dismissively and asked them her question again. "What was all that about?"  
  
Miroku sat on his knees, frowning at Kagome. "It was the strangest dream, terrifying none the less."  
  
Sango turned her gaze to him in surprise. "You had a nightmare as well?"  
  
"Yes," he stated thoughtfully, "What was yours about?"  
  
"Kohaku, and yours?"  
  
"Wind tunnel," he said slumping his shoulders.  
  
"Wait a sec, you both had dreams of Naraku's doing?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
Sango and Miroku both nodded their affirmatives. "But we beat him," Kagome pursued.  
  
"I know it sounds strange, but it seemed almost as if he were still here." Sango stated with a shiver. Miroku came closer to her as innocently as Mirokuly possible, and they started comparing dreams.  
  
Kagome turned her gaze back to Inuyasha, he did not look at her, and instead he focused on watching the moonlight dance upon the slightly browning leaves. Kagome's mind was subconsciously screaming accusations on why he did not return her gaze. 'There's only one explanation,' she thought sadly, 'the dream was about Kikyo.'  
  
In the battle against Naraku, Miroku and herself had slain Kikyo's earth- bound corpse. Returning her to dirt, bones, and ash. Inuyasha never spoke of how he felt about her from then on, avoiding the subject completely until now.  
  
Inuyasha started to ask something when all of a sudden strong arms grasped Kagome in a bone-crushing hug. "Kagome, my woman," Koga said nuzzling her hair.  
  
Inuyasha leapt down in a flash, giving an earthly blow to Koga's head. Koga backed away as if to leave, then trotted to Sango, a mischievous smirk gracing his face. But one sinister glare from Miroku and he cautiously moved away, once again the only one without a girlfriend. ((AN: with the exception of the sleeping Shippo and Kirara))  
  
Inuyasha glared at Koga, then sighed. "Koga, one pervert is enough."  
  
Miroku stopped advancing on Sango and looked back to Inuyasha. "Hey, I resent that."  
  
Inuyasha smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Just telling the truth."  
  
Miroku pinched Sango's butt subconsciously, receiving a red handprint on his right cheek.  
  
"HENTAI!!!" Sango screamed at a swirly-eyed Miroku. Inuyasha may have been right, but there was no denying the fact. For deep in thought, Miroku concluded it true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello, this is Goddess,  
  
That wasn't a very exciting place to leave a cliffhanger I'll admit, but Jessica wants to speed through the beginning. It get's better as we move along, there's this one part-  
  
::a frying pan hits her on the head::  
  
OUCH!! ::rubs head:: I guess she wants me to shut up and tell you to read and review. No flames!! I promise that in the next chapter she'll be talking to you guys instead of me. This is fun though, even if I have a large bump on my head.  
  
Bye for now!!  
  
Sincerely, Goddess 


End file.
